1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cross bow and more particularly to a cross bow pistol capable of being held and fired with one hand and having a release and safety mechanism, a deformable arrow holder, and other features.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cross bows in general are centuries old and generally have been made in the form of a shoulder-held or rifle-like weapon such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,500,509; 3,788,299 and 3,483,857. Cross bow pistols are also generally known as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,786,461.
Cross bows are generally used today for hunting, fishing, or target shooting. Cross bows are dangerous weapons which fire arrows which can injure or maim persons or animals and accordingly, it is desirable that the cross bow release mechanism be safe and reliable while still being reasonable in cost. Other prior art release mechanisms have safety catches which are not clearly visible. Prior art release mechanisms are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,490,429 and 4,030,473.
Further problems in prior art cross bows are encountered in the holding of the arrow on the cross bow prior to firing. Elaborate devices such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,299 have been made in an attempt to solve the problem of the arrow being dislodged or misaligned from the cross bow when it is tipped. Such mechanisms however have been unduly cumbersome, prone to breakdown and in some cases are to costly.
Still further prior art problems relate to the providing of a cross bow, particularly a cross bow pistol, having an inexpensive adjustable sighting system and one which is capable of being quickly and easily broken down for storage or shipping.